In the evolution of mobile wireless communications, inter-radio access technology handovers in multi-mode wireless communication devices are required to provide uninterrupted mobile service. Exemplary radio access technology protocols considered for implementation in contemporary multi-mode communication devices include WCDMA, GSM, WLAN including 802.11 and 802.16e, and Bluetooth. Multi-mode handsets incorporating these and other radio access technologies will however be susceptible to interference during transmission and reception on different frequency bands.
It is known generally to blank operation of a receiver to avoid interference by a transmitter as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Publication No. 2004/0176039 entitled “Multimode Background Scans of Different Communication Systems On Similar Frequencies”.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the instant disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below.